


Salted Wound

by jeonginsbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Love, english is not my native language yeah, i write shit, jaemin is a cutiepie, jeno is a coward, the first work on ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginsbaby/pseuds/jeonginsbaby
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno are best friends since forever but Jeno is a fool.





	Salted Wound

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so sorry for every mistake I made.

Jeno is a coward. He has always been one. Perhaps, ib far future he'll become cleverer, but who knows. Why? You'll know it later.

To start with, Jeno and Jaemin were best friends since they were nearly four years old. Boys were really close. In their childhood they shared toys and were able to play together for hours. 

When they turned ten, Jaemin’s mother allowed Jeno to stay overnight. She offered the younger to sleep on the mattress on the floor, while Jeno would sleep on his bed. But this always ended up with Jaemin hugging his best friend and them sharing their dreams and hopes like the little playful children they were. 

Those times passed, and they became teenagers. As usual, it's not simple to be a teen. They had hard times with their parents, their classmates shaming them for anything. It was a typical thing if you were fourteen. They could cope with everything for the time they had each other.

But shit happens. Jeno isn't known for good taste in people. So he makes friend with the new girl in their class called Yerim. As you already know, boys were sharing a huge, really huge, number of secrets. When Jaemin tells Lee about the kiss with his crush playing truth or dare, the older is so shocked that he needs someone to talk about this. This someone eventually becomes Yerim. It would have been nothing wrong if the crush hadn't been Minho, the guy that is one year older. Boys kissing boys seem wrong to most people. Yerim is comfortable with this fact, but others aren't. Why the hell does she decide to let Na’s secret out, heavens know.

Jaem remembers this day so well it hurts. The twenty-fifth of January may be written on his mental grave. The day he comes to school and it turns out everyone thinks the boy is gay. The first thought was Lee Jeno, fucking idiot. What wrong has he done that his best friend treats him like that? But little did he know, the older was just embarrassed because Na was his crush since forever. 

"Why’s everyone talking about me and my fucking boyfriend who isn't even mine?” is shouting at his best friend Jaemin, and he thinks that in a second he will burst into tears.  
"I don't know, Nana. I'm so sorry, fuck,” replies the older.  
"Don’t call me sweet names, when I'm angry at you!” shouts Na feeling tears running down his cheeks.

Jeno tries to embrace his friend but the boy runs away not giving him any chance to explain. Lee feels guilty and he surely is. He hasn't succeed in saving his only true friend and his love. 

From now on Jaemin doesn't even say hello to the older. Jeno failed. Jeno lost the man who made him happy every second they were together. He was just a sucker for his Nana.


End file.
